After
by HP7Life
Summary: A story about the afterlife of Harry Potter characters.
1. Chapter 1 What the fu-!

**Chapter 1**

 **What the fu-!**

A green light shot across the room. He suddenly felt tired. His legs couldn't hold him. He wanted to sleep. Sleep forever. Never wake up. No, he couldn't die! When he had a burst of energy it was too late. He was already falling. Through the veil.

He was unconscious.

Sirius woke seconds later. He stood up and looked right. He saw Remus holding back Harry.

"Remus! Harry! What happened?" Sirius ran towards them but was blocked by an invisible wall. Sirius suddenly understood what had happened. He'd died. "No! No! No! This wasn't meant to happen! No! Remus! Harry! Tonks! Kingsley! Moody! No... no..."

"Hey what about me?" Sirius hadn't heard that voice in years. To be honest Sirius hoped to never hear that voice ever again.

"What the fu-"

"Language. What would mother say?"

Sirius turned to see an eighteen-year-old boy. Sirius recognized the boy as his brother.

"I don't give one what mother would say" explained Sirius.

"Anyway Si. You've aged a bit!"

"You would if you spent twelve years in Azkaban."

"WTF Si!"

Sirius laughed until he realized. He hated Regulus.

"Anyway. I thought you worked for Voldemort! You hate me! We hated each other!"

"Si! Calm down! Please! Let me explain!"

Sirius didn't stop. Regulus walked towards Sirius who was now mainly arguing to himself in Spanish. Regulus wrapped his arms around Sirius.

"I'm sorry Si."

Sirius stopped shouting.

"It's okay Reg." No matter what Regulus did he couldn't stay angry at him. He was his brother. His best friend before Hogwarts. His only friend before Hogwarts.

"C'mon brother."

Sirius and Regulus walked together towards a door.


	2. Chapter 2 Old man

**Chapter 3**

 **Old man.**

The first thing Sirius heard when he entered the room was...

"What took you so long?!" Then strait after that comment Sirius was attacked by a stag that transformed into his best friend, James.

"Give him some space." This voice wasn't one from a male. This one was soft and cheerful. The speaker had red hair, freckles and bright green eyes.

"Lily?" Sirius opened his arms and Lily ran up to Sirius and hugged him. "Thank you." Whispered Lily.

"Hey! Off my girl old man." Joked James.

"Shut up! At least I'm still hot."

"You wish." Said James "Anyway, Reggie Veggie. What took you so long! Why did you make me wait so long to see my Si?"

"Blame your Si. He didn't want to leave your son behind."

That was too much for Lily. As soon as she heard that sentence, she burst into tears and threw her arms around Sirius.

Sirius didn't move. He had no clue what to do and James was smirking. James walked up to lily and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Get off before you give the old man a heart attack." Said James.

Lily released Sirius and walked away.

"Anyway, what have you been up to since we've been... Dead? We only get informed about things happening in the real world when people die. It's been 14 years. Something must have happened in that time."

"It's not that interesting actually. Well first I spent twelve years in Azkaban."

"What!" Said Lily louder than she was meant to.

"I got accused of killing some muggles and Peter."

"As in Pettigrew?" Asked James.

"Yea. Peter told Voldemort where you lived and I got the blame. I escaped when I found out where peter was."

"You escaped? Is that even possible?" Asked Regulus.

This made Sirius jump. "I forgot you was still here. I turned into Padfoot a-"

"Padfoot?" Asked Regulus.

"My Animagus."

"You're an Animagus and you never told me!"

"I swear Reg. If you interrupt me one more time I will punch you. I swan to land and went to Hogwarts and found Pettigrew. Tried to kill him but Harry stopped me. Been on the run after that. I re-joined the order of the phoenix. Didn't do much. Then went to fight a bunch of death eaters with your son. Then. Died."

"Unfair! It's boring being dead!" James complained.

"It's not that bad. Better than Azkaban James." Said Lily.

"What do you do in the afterlife anyway?" Asked Sirius.

"Anything you want. Anything you can imagine. It's like the room of requirement." James explained to Sirius.

Sirius turned into padfoot and in front of the dog a stick appeared.

"Really Pads? Out of all the things you could have. You chose a stick?" Said James. Lily just laughed. She picked up the stick and threw it for Padfoot.

 _ **(A/N) Should I do more?**_


End file.
